Echo's quest
by Lark of the Night
Summary: A warriors fanfiction. If you have any characters you would like to submit pm me. Enjoy!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Leader: Earthstar (She-Cat)

Deputy: Webwhisker (Tom)

Medicine cat: Ravenbloom (She-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Herompaw (She-cat)

Warriors:

Rosemoon (She-cat)

Wolfspeak (Tom)

Shimmersun (She-cat)

Crowsong (She-Cat)

Dragoneye (Tom)

Rowanleaf (She-Cat)

Snowyblossom (She-Cat)

Falconwing (Tom)

Hawktalon (Tom)

Springstep (She-Cat)

Owlspot (Tom)

Badgersprint (Tom)

Pinepelt (Tom)

Skysong (She-Cat)

Apprentices:

Darkpaw (Tom)

Daisypaw (She-Cat)

Juniperpaw (Tom

Milkypaw (She-Cat)

Queens:

Smalllight

Sandstep

Kits:

Echokit

Diamondkit

Viperkit

Foxkit

Stormkit

Mothkit

Elders:

Rustyspike

Lichenear


	2. Chapter 1

Echokit yawned. It was boring in the nursery. Her siblings had yet to open there eyes and her friends where outside playing mossball. Her mother, Smalllight, said she couldn't leave the nursery until her sister opened her eyes and she showed no signs of doing that anytime soon. Echokit sighed and walked over to Sandstep, the only other queen in the clan "Sandstep? Are you awake?" Sandstep looked up "I am now. What do you need?" Echokit jumped up onto the queens back "Can you tell me about the battle with Forestclan when you were a apprentice?"

Sandstep smiles "Of course! It all happened on a day just like this. Then we heard a cry and a gave them some scares to remember me by. Then I saw Earthstar fighting Spiderstar. Earthstar took one of his lives and then rushed to help her deputy at the time, Flamepelt. Sadly it was to late. Flamepelt was killed by there Deputy, Darkriver. After the Forestclan cats had retreated we all mourned Flamepelt. After that she appointed your father, Webwhisker, Deputy. He has served us well ever since then."

Echokit listened with wide eyes "Someday I'm going to be as great a warrior as Earthstar!" Smalllight looked up "With your fathers blood I'm sure you will be" Echokit bounced over to her mother "Are Diamondkits eyes open yet?" Smalllight licked her oldest kit's head "Not yet Echokit. Be patient" "But I'm bored!" Smalllight sighed "Alright. You go can go out but you have to stay with Stormkit and Mothkit" Echokit grins and runs out of the nursery.


	3. Chapter 2

Echokit bounced out of the nursery and blinks in the bright light. The world was so huge! She notices Stormkit and Mothkit playing with a mossball. She runs over to them "Hi guys! Can I play?" Mothkit looks up "Echokit?! Your mom let you leave the nursery?" Echokit nods "Yeah!" Stormkit grins "Now we can play tag!" Mothkit nods vigorously "Yep! " Echokit smiles "Sure!" She tags Mothkit "Your it!" Stormkit squeals and races away. Echokit runs the other direction with Mothkit chasing her. Echokit leads Mothkit towards Stormkit and Mothkit veers towards him. Echokit darts into a bush to hide and bumps into another cat, one that smells very different from the other Pebbleclan cats.

The strange cat looks down at her. It frowns for a split second before mumbling "Fox-dung!" It hits her head hard and she blacks out

Echokit sits up in a nursery. Three strange kits are looking down at her. One of them, a pretty blue she-cat, grins at her "Your awake! Now we can play!" A queen steps up "No you can't. This kit has to stay in the nursery until Spiderstar decides what to do with her. A gray tom with dark blue eyes looks down at her "Hi! I'm Stonekit. Who are you?" Echokit shivers "I'm Echokit. Were am I?" The queen looks gently down at her "You are in Forestclan. We won't hurt you. Spiderstar is not cruel. I'm Cherryleap. Are you hungry?" Echokit shook her head "No." It was a lie, but she didn't want to eat anything from Forestclan "When can I go home?" Cherryleap sighed, "You can't go home. You will have to stay here. Not as a prisoner, as a part of the clan" Echokit gasped "I won't join your stupid clan! You attacked my clan!" Cherryleap sighs, "Get some rest kit. You will need when you meet with Spiderstar soon." Echokit hisses, but curls up in the back of the nursery.

Once she falls asleep a blue gray tom enters "How is she Cherryleap?" Cherryleap sighs "She is determined not to respect us." Spiderstar sighs, "I expected as much. Pebbleclan and Forestclan have never gotten along." Before he can continue Stonekit runs over "Daddy!" Spiderstar looks at his son "Stonekit! You have gotten so big!" Stonekit grins "Mom says that I will be bigger than you soon!" Spiderstar smiles "We will see about that. Now run along and play" Stonekit bounces away and Spiderstar looks back at the sleeping kit "Sometimes I wish that Pebbleclan and Forestclan got along. Things would be so much easier"

Stonekit watched the sleeping kit. She was a beautiful she-kit with black and white fur and clear green eyes. He was glad his Daddy had made her stay. Maybe they could be friends! Once she was used to living in the new clan they could be best friends! They could play together and when they became apprentice train together. It would be great! With a smiles he curls up in his nest and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Echokit opened her eyes and light shine's in. She looked around, wondering if her sibling's had opened their eyes yet. She looks at the other sleeping kits and remembers where she was. She queen named Cherryleap smile at her "I brought you a piece of prey if you're hungry" Hating herself for it, Echokit slowly eats the mouse. Cherryleap gently licks her ear and Echokit tenses up. Cherryleap sighs to herself and says "Spiderstar wants talk with you." A warrior walks in "I am Mallowflame. I will take you to Spiderstar" Mallowflame gently picks her up by the scruff of her neck and carries her out of the den.

Spiderstar looks up as Mallowflame carries in Echokit "Thank you Mallowflame. You can set her down" Mallowflame nods and sets her down. Spiderstar watches the kit "I am Spiderstar. Your name is Echokit right?" Echokit nods "Yes. Can I go home? Please?" Spiderstar sighs "My clan needs more Warriors and Pebbleclan happens to have killed of most of them, so I thought we might take their kits to raise." Echokit hissed, "You can't just steal kits!" Spiderstar smiles sadly "We already have" Echokit whimpers "But- But I want to go home!" He sighs, "We can't let you go back, I'm sorry. Mallowflame, would you take her back to the nursery?" Mallowflame nods and picks up again.

Later that night

Echokit knew she had to escape, but how would she do it? Echokit walks to the back of the nursery and starts to dig a hole, thinking everyone was asleep. Stonekit watches her "Your trying to escape, aren't you?" Echokit decides not to lie "Yes. I don't want to stay here." Stonekit nods and starts to help her dig. Echokit looks at him in surprise "Why are you helping me?" Stonekit sighs "I want you to be happy" Echokit smiles "Thank you" With both of them working they finish fast. Echokit looks at Stonekit one last time "Goodbye" She sighs and slips through the hole and into the forest.

Echokit burst into Pebbleclan camp after traveling all night. She looks around, hoping to see her mother or father. Webwhisker, her father runs over to her "Echokit! Where were you?" Echokit whimpers, "I was kitnapped by Forestclan" Webwhiskers hisses, "What?! We must get revenge! I will speak to Earthstar immediately!" Webwhisker stomps off and Echokit stumbles to the nursery and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Webwhisker stepped into Earthstar's den. Earthstar looks up "Hello Webwhisker. What do you need?" Webwhisker bows his head "I told you how my daughter went missing right?" Earthstar nods "Yes, you did" Webwhisker smiles "She came back today! And she is unharmed!" Earthstar beams "I'm so glad! Did she say what happened?" Webwhisker nods "She said she was kidnapped by Forestclan" Earthstar hisses, "What is Spiderstar playing at?! I know he is low on warriors but that was just low! I wonder if he has… other reasons. Would you send out a few extra patrols? Just to make sure there are no Forestclan cats on our territory. Webwhisker nods "I will lead them myself" Earthstar sighs, tired "I will do ceremonies now that she is back." She sighs and exits her den with Webwhisker.

LATER

Earthstar jumps up onto High Rock "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATH THERE OWN PREY REPORT TO HIGH ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Echokit looks up and, knowing what was coming, walks over to High Rock. Earthstar waits till everyone is gathering below High Rock "Would Stormkit, Mothkit, Diamondkit, Viperkit, Foxkit, and Echokit please jump up here?" Echokit and the other kits jump up on High Rock. Earthstar smiles proudly at them "These six kits have reached the age of six moon and are ready to be apprenticed. Stormkit, until you receive your full warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw. Rosemoon, you will mentor Stormpaw. STORMPAW! STORMPAW!"

"Mothkit, until you receive your full warrior name you will be known as Mothpaw. Shimmersun, you will mentor Mothpaw. MOTHPAW! MOTHPAW!"

"Diamondkit, until you receive your full warrior name you will be known as Diamondpaw. Rowanleaf, you will mentor Diamondpaw. DIAMONDPAW! DIAMONDPAW!"

"Viperkit, until you receive your full warrior name you will be known as Viperpaw. Snowyblossom, you will mentor Viperpaw. VIPERPAW! VIPERPAW!"

"Foxkit, until you receive your full warrior names you will be known as Foxpaw. Springstep, you will mentor Foxpaw. FOXPAW! FOXPAW!"

"Echokit, until you receive your full warrior name you will be known as Echopaw. Skysong, you will mentor Echopaw. ECHOPAW! ECHOPAW!"

Echopaw beams and touches her nose to Skysong's. Skysong smiles "Lets both do our best, okay?" Echopaw nods before going to cheer for her friends and siblings. Her sister Diamondpaw walks over to her "Great job Echopaw!" Echopaw grins "You too!" Diamondpaw licks her sister's ear "Rowanleaf says she will talk to your mentor about doing a double training session tomorrow!" Echopaw grins "Great! Lets go to the apprentice den and get some rest." Diamondpaw nods and together they walk to the Apprentice den.


	6. Updated Allegiances

Updated Allegiances

Leader: Earthstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Webwhisker- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and one white paw

Medicine Cat Den: Ravenbloom- Black she-cat with green eyes and three white paws

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Heronpaw- A tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Rosemoon- Redish she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfspeak- Dark gray tom with wild amber eyes

Shimmersun- Tabby tom with green eyes

Crowsong- Black she-cat with blue eyes and a very sleek pelt

Dragoneye- White tom with redish eyes

Rowanleaf- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Snowyblossom- Fluffy white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Falconwing- Brown tom with amber eyes; Hawktalons twin

Hawktalon- Brown tom with amber eyes; Falconwings twin

Springstep- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Owlspot- Brown and white tom with huge amber eyes

Badgersprint- Black and white tom; highly resembles a Badger

Pinepelt- A gray-green tom with green eyes; Skysongs brother

Skysong- A Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes; Pinepelt sister

Smalllight- Light tabby she-cat

Sandstep- A sandy she-cat with blue eyes

Daisytail- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Darklight- Black tom with amber eyes

Juniperrock- Gray tom with amber eyes

Milkyeye- Creamy she-cat with cloudy green eyes; is blind

Apprentices:

Echopaw- Black and white she-cat with gray eyes

Diamondpaw- White she-cat with bright blue eyes

Viperpaw- A sleek black tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- A red tom with black tipped tail; Black eyes

Stormpaw- Cloud gray tom with gray eyes

Mothpaw- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

Rustyspike- Rusty brown tom; deaf in one ear

Lichenear- a gray she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
